Polisemia
by Eco-LilyLiver
Summary: ¿Cuántos Kid Flashs se requieren para cambiar un neumático en medio de la nada? NO es un RobFlash, Primer fic de los TT n  n


Hola, soy nueva en el área de los TT, esta es mi tarea de TLR :) Tenía que ser una historia con palabras polisémicas y que mejor manera de escribir un fic que utilizando a los titanes

Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen… aún.

…

Después de cinco horas de estar varados en medio de la nada, Richard y Wally acordaron dejar de discutir por algunos segundos para buscar la manera de regresar a la civilización. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a irritar la piel de ambos muchachos y habían agotado sus reservas de agua y comida horas atrás.

*Flashback*

_Richard Grayson y su mejor amigo, Wallace West, habían acordado viajar a Florida una vez que se graduaran de la universidad, ahí se reunirían con el resto de sus colegas._

_Llevaban, al menos, 3 horas de camino y Richard__ (a.k.a. Robin) __ estaba cansado de conducir. Y como si la suerte lo hubiera escuchado, el auto se detuvo de repente. Wallace, alias Wally, alias Kid Flash, bajó de un brinco del auto descapotable e intentó buscar el origen de tan inesperado problema. Finalmente descubrió que el neumático superior izquierdo había pasado sobre un clavo oxidado que lo desinfló sin que ninguno lo notara._

_-¿Uh…Robin? – __Llamó Wally pasando una mano por su cabello rojizo__ – creo que nos retrasaremos un poco__._

_-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó bajándose del auto y miró al ahora ponchado neumático - ¡No! ¡Esto nos demorará demasiado! Rápido Kid Flash, ayúdame a sacar el neumático de repuesto y el gato que tengo en el maletero._

_Y así, el pelirrojo y el Chico Maravilla fueron directo al maletero del automóvil y Robin la abrió rápidamente; en cuanto la abrió… ¡PUAJ! Un gatito gris brincó directo a su cara…_

_-¡AHHH! ¡QUÍTAMELO WALLY, QUÍTAMELO! – suplicó Richard desesperado a su veloz amigo quien no hacía más que reírse, hasta que finalmente cedió y fue en rescate de su arañado amigo._

_Una vez que el gatito…digo Richard estuvo a salvo, exigió a Wally una explicación:_

_-Me podrías decir que es lo que acaba de pasar, es decir, ¿por qué había un gato en el maletero?_

_-Bueno, tú me pediste que revisara que todo estuviera en el auto antes de salir de casa y revisé tu lista de "cosas que no debo olvidar antes de salir de casa", después, en la lista decía "gato en el maletero", revisé el maletero y no había ningún gato, así que fui a buscar uno y lo intenté meter, pero no había mucho espacio, y por eso saqué una cosa de metal muy pesada para meter a Flashito – respondió Wally señalando a la bola de pelos que cargaba en brazos y poniendo una sonrisa muy estúpida en su cara._

_Robin empezaba a desesperarse, todavía no sabía por qué de entre todos los Titanes, le tuvo que tocar de compañero al más inmaduro. _

_-Kid Flash – comenzó su regaño de la forma más calmada posible - ¡DEJASTE EN CASA LA ÚNICA HERRAMIENTA QUE PODRÍA SACARNOS DE AQUÍ!... Espera, puedes utilizar tu súper velocidad para ir por ayuda._

_-Nop, no puedo – contestó sínicamente_

_-Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero… ¿por qué?_

_-Nah, una broma pesada… es una historia muy larga en realidad._

_Robin dejó salir un gran suspiro antes de decir – Te odio, Wally_

*Fin del Flashback*

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? – inquirió Richard harto de hacer la misma pregunta y no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. Y esta no era una excepción pues Wally, harto también, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Hacía dos horas que no comían y el metabolismo del chico más rápido del mundo comenzaba a debilitarlo, sin mencionar que no podían cubrirse del sol, "_por qué teníamos que usar un descapotable hoy y perdernos en medio de la nada_"- pensaba Robin

-¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Wally rompiendo la concentración de su compañero – Podríamos utilizar una máquina del tiempo para regresar al momento en que salimos de casa, preparar un sándwich y guardarlo en el auto, así no tendría hambre en este momento… oh oh oh, o mejor regreso al momento en que confundí los gatos para poder cambiar el neumático desde que se ponchó. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es muy ingeniosa, Flash, pero olvidas un ligero y pequeñísimo detalle

-¿Cuál?

-¡QUÉ NO TENEMOS UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO, GRANDÍSIMO PELMAZO!

-Creo que tienes razón, pero tienes que admitir que era un buen plan – mencionó Wally orgulloso de haber ideado algo por sí mismo.

-Claro, es una buena idea viniendo del chico que encontró un auto repleto de chicas después de horas de caminar y les ofreció quitarse la camisa ¡ACAMBIO DE TACOS DE CALAMAR! – Señaló Richard el gran error que había cometido Wally – ¡Pudiste haberles pedido que nos llevaran, pero noo, el niño tenía hambre!

-Sí, esos fueron unos buenos tacos – dijo Wally recordando el momento

-Wally, eres un idiota.

…

No quedó como yo esperaba pero tenía que publicarlo, waa… siendo franca, esperaba que mi primer fanfic fuera un Flinx, pero el destino lo prefirió de esta manera así que Reviews si les gustó, si piensan que fue un asco y si me quieren hacer feliz

2


End file.
